Uma Confusão a lá Ninja
by F.D'hiver
Summary: O que acontece quando você está procurando um dos pergaminhos mais misteriosos e lendários do Mundo Ninja? Confusão, é claro. Não tem como esperar menos do que isso. Ainda mais quando você achava que tinha em mãos o livro mais bad ass de todos, que pode de proteger de qualquer contra a tempo, mas na verdade carregava o livro de Conto de Fadas de sua irmãzinha.


**Nota:** Uma brincadeira de dia das crianças e aqui estou eu postando fanfic nova e as antigas? ;x  
Gente juro que vou voltar a atualizar por aqui, eu tava tentando dar uma revisada nos capítulos, todos eles, antes de voltar a postar, mas não tá rolando então é capaz deu postar como estão mesmo. Logo mais apareço com o resto. Essa só será atualizada em novembro, por causa do ENEM. Espero que gostem.

Essa uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos e os personagens aqui contidos pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, no entanto o enredo é de minha total autoria.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uma Confusão a lá Ninja**

 **.**

 **Era Uma Vez o Inicio de Uma Grande Cilada**

 **.**

 **.**

O Sol brilhava alto no Sol, a caminhada deles já tinha levado umas três horas, parte do dia já se findara e não tinham nem ao menos chegado perto de seu destino. Konohamaru coçou a cabeça, observando uma arvore torta que ele poderia jurar já ter passado umas duas vezes. Será possível? Não tinha como ele errar o caminho. Ou tinha?

Virou-se apenas para ver seus três alunos ocupados demais com alguma besteira para se preocupar com o caminho que faziam. Esperava isso de Boruto, mas Sarada agindo assim era uma novidade. Suspirou, fitando o mapa em suas mãos, talvez fosse melhor ela estar desatenta também, assim não o questionava sobre o caminho e nem perceberia que seu sensei não fazia ideia de onde estavam.

Nunca pensou que um dia seria escalado para uma missão em busca dos pergaminhos sagrados do Caminho do Ermitão. Quando era criança ouviu muito sobre a história do pergaminho das Eras, escrito por uma entidade celestial que revelava os segredos da humanidade.

Além dos segredos dava ao portador uma habilidade especial que ninguém sabia bem qual era. Mas tinha um adendo, um adendo muito importante: O pergaminho só se revelava para um coração puro e alguém que tivesse suas habilidades potencializadas, ou seja, sem treinar e se fortalecer nem adiantava ir atrás, porque só enxergaria uma folha em branco.

Durante toda a vida tinha achado que ela era apenas uma lenda boba que servia para incentivar os _gennins_ a não relaxarem em seu treinamento, mas agora ali estava ele, no meio de uma floresta no País da Nevoa atrás de uma pequena Vila que só listava em mapas muito antigos.

Naruto deveria ter avaliado aquela missão como _Rank A_. Mesmo sendo apenas busca por um pergaminho, era estranho e enganoso para crianças tão novas, além dessas diretrizes ridículas. O mapa dizia claramente que eles deveriam virar à esquerda e continuarem em frente por mais 100 léguas. Enrolou-o colocando dentro do colete, última tentativa não custava nada.

— Vamos, pessoal! Aprecem o passo. — Boruto pulou ao ouvir a voz do _sensei_ , mas tentou disfarçar da pior maneira possível, Konohamaru teria notado se já não estivesse com a mente ocupada demais com o caminho para ligar para as traquinagens do Uzumaki.

— Acha que ele percebeu algo? — Questionou, buscando ver se o sensei não estava apenas disfarçando sua desatenção neles.

— Não. Seu salto e a expressão que fez foi muito convincente. Nem dava para perceber que foi quase pego aprontando. — Sarada deu uma risadinha e Boruto apenas revirou os olhos pela ironia do amigo.

— É sério, ok? Se Konohamaru- _sensei_ descobrir ele vai atrapalhar tudo. — A pequena Uchiha cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, dando de ombros.

— Eu duvido que essa história toda seja verdade.

— É verdade! Eu não minto! — As bochechas de Boruto ruborizaram de raiva, o ar de indiferença e descrença de sua companheira de time era mais do que irritante. — Ouvi muito bem quando o papai falou com o Kakashi- _sensei_ que estavam passando todos os jutsus proibidos para os livros. E que ele ia manter _esse_ — bateu na capa avermelhada do encadernado, enfiando o debaixo do braço com agilidade — em segurança no cofre que ele tem lá em casa. Mal imagina que sei o código. — Boruto deu uma risadinha gabando-se do feito que não chamava nenhum pouco a atenção de seus companheiros.

Sarada não estava ligando muito para aquele livro e sabia que o melhor seria devolve-lo em segurança para o N _anadaime_ , ele quem deveria estar cuidando disso, enquanto Mitsuki estava bem mais interessado no conteúdo do encadernado do que no que o amigo precisou fazer para pega-lo.

— Vamos olhar um jutsu, Boruto. Vai que tem algum que a gente possa usar nessa missão.

— Agora é muito arriscado. Quando estivermos a sós ou longe da atenção do Konohamaru- _sensei_ a gente abre ele.

— Pessoal, vamos fazer uma parada. — Dessa vez não houve sobressalto por parte alguma.

Konohamaru tinha desistido de buscar uma lógica naqueles mapas quase apagados, já estava escurecendo e não seria bom continuar a caminhada quando o céu estivesse todo escuro. Começaram a montar o acampamento em uma pequena clareira rodeada pelas altas copas.

Galhos reunidos, barracas montadas, fogueira acesa. Os três continuavam juntos sentados próximo em uma arvore terminando de comer a refeição preparado para o sensei. Como Konohamaru ficaria para a ronda da madrugada, ele já tinha se recolhido e o responsável pela ronda agora, seria Boruto.

O Uzumaki tinha combinado de olhar os jutsus daqui há alguns minutos, quando tivessem certeza que Konohamaru estava completamente apagado. No entanto Mitsuki descordava dessa decisão e ao ter o amigo ocupado com a vigia, pegou de dentro da bolsa o livro. Abriu-o pronto para descobrir os melhores golpes, mas nada o tinha preparado para o que continha naquelas páginas.

— Sarada, olha isso. — A menina parou de revirar o macarrão instantâneo fitando o companheiro com repreensão.

— Não deveria estar mexendo nas coisas do Boruto.

— Eu sei, mas você precisa ver. — Teria ignorado se não tivesse percebido que Mitsuki estava se segurando para não começar a gargalhar. Que graça teria em um livro de jutsus?

Puxou o livro das mãos do garoto, mas sua surpresa foi tão grande quanto a dele com o conteúdo. Aquilo não era um livro de jutsus, a não ser que Nanadaime tivesse algum jutsu par dormir em alguma daquelas histórias.

Sarada não conseguiu segurar a risada, muito menos a vontade de perturbar que queimava forte em seu pequeno ser. Ergueu-se em um pulo e com o livro em mãos se aproximou de Boruto.

— Uau! Esse deve ser o livro mais incrível do mundo. Tenho certeza que posso matar alguém com... Uma maçã envenenada. — Quando viu o que Sarada tinha em mãos ele estava prestes a reclamar, mas a frase inicial o fez deixa para lá, até que ela continuou e seus dois companheiros explodiram em uma risada que ele não compreendia. — Tantas coisas maravilhosas, nem sei por onde começar. Quem saiba eu não uso o jutsu do "cabelo eterno" e viro a Rapunzel.

— O beijo do amor verdadeiro é mais poderoso que qualquer jutsu, faz até quebrar tratados demoníacos entre lulas e sereias. — Boruto não aguentou a zoação e nem ao menos entendeu. Por que eles estavam falando daquelas histórias sem cabimento quanto tinham o livro mais poderoso de todos em mãos?

Puxou o encadernado das mãos da amiga, deparando-se com o desenho de uma garota com uma cesta na mão e capa vermelha. Conto de fadas? Que porcaria era aquela? Continuou a folhear, comprovando todas as histórias infantis listadas no sumário O choque foi imediato, Boruto ficou sem chão, nem mesmo ouvia os risos e piadas de seus companheiros.

Será que seu pai tinha descoberto e resolveu pregar uma peça nele? Apertou o livro com força jogando-o longe logo em seguida. Tinha acabado de passar vergonha porque seu velho queria lhe ensinar uma lição. Isso teria volta com toda certeza.

— Olha, fada madrinha te deixou um presente. Quem sabe um jutsu secreto. — Um pequeno bilhete tinha se desprendido e caído na grama fresca. Apressou-se em pegar, se fosse esporro era melhor ler sozinho do que continuar a dar aquela plateia mais motivos para rir dele.

" _Irmãozão, peguei o livro chato e deixei o das princesas com você para elas te fazerem companhia. Papai, não vai brigar se você deixar de estudar apenas esses dias. Assinado Hima que te ama. "_

Sua irmã ainda tinha completado com um coração e posto coraçõezinhos em todos os pingos dos "is". Suspirou guardando o bilhete no bolso, não podia ficar chateado com ela, mas era frustrante. Quando chegasse em casa ia deixar bem claro que nas suas coisas ela não deveria mexer.

— E então? Ela te contou onde estão os sapatos de cristais? — Revirou os olhos e passou direto pelos amigos, voltando para seu posto de vigia.

— Os livros foram trocados, esqueçam isso. — Disse por entre dentes, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

Ainda foi obrigada a ouvir uma piada ou outra, mas não duraram muito tempo. Logo o deixaram de lado e em seguida cairiam no sono. Só esperava que esse assunto já tivesse sido encerrado quando acordasse ou seria um caminho infernal, colaria no Konohamaru-sensei para não ser perturbado.

O silêncio da floresta deixou os sentidos de Boruto lentos e ele acabou caindo no sono enquanto ainda estava na ronda do acampamento. Um uivo o acordou, ergueu-se sobressaltado, todo o lugar tinha sido tomado por uma neblina espeça, não conseguia enxergar seus companheiros, nem o chão, apenas os galhos altos das arvores.

— Sensei? Sarada? Mitsuki? — Chamou, mas nenhum som surgiu. Estava começando a se desesperar. — Pessoal? Vocês estão aí? — Demorou, mas um gemido surgiu e isso não o tranquilizou, muito pelo contrário. — Pessoal?

— Boruto? — O alivio que ele sentia era palpável, poderia sair por aí dançando de felicidade por ter reconhecido a voz de Sarada. — Fique onde está. — Logo som de passos ecoaram, sentiu um toque suave e virou-se deparando-se com um par de olhos escarlates.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo. De onde veio essa névoa toda? Cadê o Konohamaru-sensei? O Mitsuki?

— Estou aqui. — A resposta veio de trás da Sarada, mas o sensei continuava sem dar o ar da graça.

— O seu fluxo de chakra está estranho e o seu também Mitsuki, acho que nos prenderam em um genjutsu. — Após a fala os três fizeram o selamento para liberação, mudando o fluxo logo em seguida. Aos poucos a densa névoa foi se dissipando, o acampamento ficou à vista. O saco de dormir de Konohamaru estava ali, mas não tinha nem sinal dele.

— E agora? O que faremos sem o sensei? Vamos atrás dele?

— Não acho uma boa ideia sair e procura-lo. — Os olhos de Sarada já estavam negros outra vez e ela, mais Mitsuki rodeavam a clareira em busca de alguma pista ou sinal do sensei desaparecido.

— Mas e se ele foi levado por alguém? E se estiver em perigo? — O pânico dominava os três, nunca tinham ficado sozinhos em uma floresta tão longe de casa. Sarada se repreendeu por não ter prestado atenção no caminho feio, agora não fazia ideia de qual Vila ninja estavam perto.

— Podemos procurar os mapas que o sensei trouxe e tentar ir para algum lugar pedir ajuda. — Disse a garota, remexendo o saco de dormir vazio de Konohamaru.

— Até a gente conseguir ajuda podem mata-lo! — Boruto remexeu o cabelo, exasperado, chutando os matinhos a sua frente logo em seguida.

— Tem alguma ideia melhor?

— Olhem! — O chamado de Mitsuki os atraiu para o lado oposto em que estavam da clareira. — Tem pegadas de um animal aqui. — Os outros dois se abaixaram para observar a marca que tinha ficado na terra batida. — Parece um cachorro ou um lobo.

— Será que ele pegou o sensei? Eu ouvi um uivo, foi ele que me acordou na verdade. — Sarada o olhou feio, ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto.

— Se o sensei tivesse sido arrastado por alguma coisa nós teríamos ouvido.

Antes que chegassem a qualquer conclusão ouviram o som de um galho sendo partido. Um som que poderia ser muito bem de alguém caminhando até eles, no mesmo instante ficaram em alerta, mãos próximas ao suporte de armas, o fogo da fogueira já tinha apagado, mas ainda podiam ver o sombreado das coisas.

Um vulto surgiu ao lado esquerdo de onde estavam e eles se afastaram, com o olhar pregado naquela parte da vegetação. Tinha alguém por perto, alguém que só poderia ser um ninja muito forte e rápido para ter levado o sensei na surdina. Mitsuki e Boruto assumiram suas posições defensivas, Sarada ativou o sharingan. Eles conseguiriam, lidariam com seu primeiro inimigo sozinhos.

— Mais um passo e eu mato os três em um tiro só. — A voz surgiu de trás deles e o coração de todos gelou, um som semelhante ao de um gatilho ecoou pelo ambiente. Amedrontados, nada fizeram, no entanto Sarada estava mais do que aterrorizada, estava petrificada.

Ela melhor do que ninguém conhecia aquele timbre, aquela entonação, que só era hostil daquele jeito quando ela aprontava alguma coisa. Aquela voz tinha lhe cantado canções, contados historias e acalentado quando se sentia triste ou doente. Aquela voz a amava e era também a voz que mais amava e agora... estava ameaçando a sua vida e de seus companheiros? Não fazia sentido, não fazia o menor sentido.

Afinal o que sua mãe estaria fazendo ali?


End file.
